


This Fire

by Neeneeg25



Category: British Actor RPF, Game of Thrones RPF, Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Other, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeneeg25/pseuds/Neeneeg25
Summary: Here you will find all of my updated Fan Fiction poetry writings of Kit Harington





	1. Chapter 1

I think I can feel you.   
I can see you in my dreams again and you haven’t left my mind.   
You’re like this living drug that I can’t get out of my system.   
I start to feel like I’m in my own little world basking in whatever drug you’re made out of.   
I’m hallucinating and I think your standing right in front of me.   
I can feel your soft hands going through my hair.   
You are just as nervous as I am but you don’t seem to fully show it.   
I start to wonder how you can stay so calm but yet so unsure.   
I feel this rush of warmth as you wrap your arms around me.   
It feels like I’m falling very slowly into your arms.   
I feel like I’m drowning in my thoughts of you and I feel like I’m choking to death.   
This feeling that I’m getting every time you race through my mind is like a shock wave threw my body.   
You’re my book that I don’t want to put down fearing that I might miss something.   
You take me to a different world I want to be in.   
If I get out of this daze, I won’t see you again and that’s my biggest fear.   
I do need to come back to reality but if that means leaving you then I don’t want to go back.   
Let me stay here with you in your arms and you pulling me into your world.   
It’s dark and scary in my world, in my reality.   
Yours…yours seem fit for me as I am fit for you.   
Please don’t let me go…don’t let me wake up from this intimacy & bliss...

Series of Kit Harington poetry that expresses the love, passion, erotic intimacy & total bliss of his nature & character...


	2. Hear You, See You, Speak You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to hear you moan,  
> I want to see your naked body on top of me,  
> I want to speak your name in bed as we make love,  
> Let my sins take over my senses as I devour every inch of your body…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First poem in the 2017 series

The sound of your voice howls in the wind,

Seeing you in your bare state takes me to a far off place,

Speaking your name rolls off my tongue like delicate rain drops,

Hearing your footsteps come closer to me as I sit and wait for you to enter my soul…

I never let my eyes off of you as you come closer to me…

I speak of hesitation…one wrong word and you’re gone from my sight forever…

I want to hear you moan,

I want to see your naked body on top of me,

I want to speak your name in bed as we make love,

Let my sins take over my senses as I devour every inch of your body…  


End file.
